THE ADVENTURE OF EMO BOI AND GAHH continued
by OriginalOtaku
Summary: I love the storys so i made my own seire of them. Be warned this is a TOTAL CRACK fic chapters are short funny but their will be lots of them. plz review
1. EARTHYS AND ALIENS

THE ADVANTURES OF EMO BOI AND GAHH

BY: ME

NOTE: I did not create the original story but I thought I could continue the crazy fun and express my inner fan girl at the same time. WELL THIS IS TOTAL CRACK SO HAVE FUN. If u want to know the stories behind this here: them in the order I put them

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I owned Garra, yeah, but I don't cries

* * *

One fine day Sasuke was walking through konoha when she spotted him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun , plz come here so I can …" said sakura

"So u can what, try to molest me again today, NO FUCKING WAY!!" yelled Sasuke

"But I will do anything for u sasuke-kun"

_I could have fun with this muhahahaha! Do the evil dance. Do the evil dance._ "Ok then you have to become and earthy" _this will be hilarious!!!_

"But. but , Sasuke kun"

"No buts or I will never talk to u again" _like I ever want to_

"Ok fine"

Sakura walk off and goes home to find her inner earthy. While sasuke is in disbelief that that plan actually worked

"Wow she is dumber than Naruto"

Later that day

Naruto is walking to the ramen shop when he spots a pink haired girl he has never seen before.

" uhh, are u lost?", questioned Naruto. The pink haired girl turned around and appeared to be some sort of mutated sakura.

"No I am not I was just admiring the peace of the earth my brother"

"Omg aliens have made sakura their host and are now planning on making her their slave noooooooooooooo"

"Your odd Ideas are special, and u are special too my brother."

"Omg get away from me u alien host freak" Naruto runs off screaming his head off and the steals someone machine gun and fires it at sakura. She is now dieing all the while Sasuke is laughing his head off in a tree.

"Death and this pain is special" sakura the dies

"I SAVED THE EARTH FROM EVIL INVADERS WOOHOOOOOO" Naruto screams as he runs into the village. People then began to question his sanity. Sasuke comes out of the tree he was hiding in and draws stuff on sakura's face. Once finished with that he screams "I AM FREE FINALLY FREE WOOHHOOO?" as he is running through the village. And for the second time that day people began questioning sanity.


	2. Candy Cave

THE ADVANTURES OF EMO BOI AND GAHH

BY: ME

NOTE: I did not create the original story but I thought I could continue the crazy fun and express my inner fan girl at the same time. WELL THIS IS TOTAL CRACK SO HAVE FUN. If u want to know the stories behind this here: them in the order I put them

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I owned Garra, yeah, but I don't cries

* * *

Garra even though he was half demon had human urges. He needed it, wanted it, but they wouldn't let him have it. So he set off to search for it in Konoha. He ran in Sasuke who was the only one who knew how to satisfy his needs.

" So sasuke u got it"

"Yeah you ready Garra?"

"…"

"I will take that as a yes, les go" and they disappeared into the darkness.

(u guys thought some dirty thoughts didn't you, oh shame on you shame shame shame)

They were walking through the forest. When suddenly they came to the secret uchiha shrine. They went inside and found it the legendary map to candy cave.

" I will read the map cause u can only read it with the use of the sharigon"

"….."

"ok first we need to find the magical pokemon barneymon. "

" is that him over there"

" omg that is the thing that tried to rape me"

" ohhhh cool"

" no not cool any way wich way rapist barneymon"

"barnybar"it says as it points in some direction

"tally hoo"

"O.O I cant belive u just said that Garra"

" tell anyone and I kill u"

" ok lips are sealed"

They walked forever till they came across the graveyard where all fangirls were buried. And my final resting place yah. Any way all these fangirl gousts were raping and molesting them. WELL TRING TO ANYWAY CAUSE THEY WERE GUST SO THEY COULDN'T. MWHAHAHAHA. Any once out of there they came across it candy cave.

"CANDY CANDY MINE MINE MINE" They shouted simultaneously

Garra packed his gourd with candy then began chowing down with sasuke. They quickly transformed into EMO BOI and GAAH.

"come gaah we must go catch the sugar fairy" EMO BOI said stipping down to his blue boxers and a cape (wtf)

'GAAAAAH" Said nodding as he put on his famour pink bunny suit.

* * *

SO THEY MAHAM BEGINSPlz review and no flames ty 


End file.
